


After

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 14. "Did you come inside?"
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 6





	After

Her head was throbbing as she walked out of her bedroom, it felt as heavy as her eyelids and she was glad she had the day off.

The scent of breakfast hit her full in the face and her eyes shot open in painful motion. She closed them quickly, yet not before she caught sight of him and gasped.

“Good morning,” he said, extending her a coffee mug.

Olivia sat down on the nearest surface her hands found.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” he asked.

She made a face. “What a question. And could you, please, don’t speak so loud?” she sipped at the coffee, “I remember a few things.”

His gaze studied her when she finally opened her eyes. “You drank a lot after I found you at the bar.”

“I wonder why.”

Stabler opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

“I remember we split up,” Benson said.

“We fought. Actually, you fought me would be more accurate. I said I’d leave you alone, give you time to chill--”

“Is this why your face is bruised? Did I punch you?”

He eyed her, “Don’t look so smug.”

“Oh, you don’t get a say, I’m proud of myself,” she smirked. “What happened next?”

“I realized you were way too drunk and brought you back here.”

“Did you come inside?”

Elliot shifted on his feet, “It didn’t sound like a good idea. You didn’t try anything, but you couldn’t tell personal space anymore. I wasn’t sure if you meant to kiss me or punch me.”

“Maybe both.”

“Maybe both.”

Olivia set the mug aside, “What happened, Elliot? Why are you back?”

“Nice to see you too. And you’re my friend.”

Her arms crossed on her chest “That didn’t stop you from leaving without even a single note.”

He glanced down, hands at his hips, “Should I be leaving, Detective Benson?”

“Unless you have something big to say, I think you should,” the brunette said.

Elliot met her eyes. “I’m sorry, Liv.”

“So am I. But most of all I’m tired,” she got up, “I’ll give you a call later.”

A hint of a smile appeared in his lips. “Okay.”

“Don’t look so smug.”

His grin widened.

Olivia waited to hear the front door close before she sighed and made her way back to bed.


End file.
